


God Is a Woman

by DarkSaori



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Billie Eilish (Musician)
Genre: Briana - Freeform, F/F, Grammy 2020, Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: "— Eu acho que isso aqui é seu...Os olhos de Ariana recaíram para o objeto lustroso e bonito, imponente, e se voltaram para Billie, sorrindo sem entender nada.— Como assim é meu? Foi você quem ganhou, você o mereceu, assim como todos os outros que estão aí... Aliás, você merece muito mais... — e de repente, Ariana levou sua mão esquerda até o rosto de Billie, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos lisos e bicolores da garota para trás da orelha dela."
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Billie Eilish
Kudos: 12





	God Is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Me inspirei em uma fanart de uma ilustradora chamada Iara Naika, no twitter, e então trouxe esse casal até alguns dias atrás inusitado para mim. Espero que gostem e que tenham uma ótima leitura e que me digam oq ue acharam, pois não costumo escrever yuri, então é um terreno novo para mim. 
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Era domingo, mais precisamente o dia 26 de janeiro de 2020, e a festa do Grammy estava em polvorosa. Metade dos convidados, artistas célebres da música, não acreditavam que uma garota tão nova havia ganho cinco prêmios de um total de seis nomeações, enquanto a outra metade batia palmas e a aclamava por um feito tão histórico.  
Billie Eilish, de apenas 18 anos, causou um frisson gigantesco ao vencer aquelas cinco categorias tão importantes. Foi ovacionada com gritos, aplausos e abraços de todos que estavam no palco, recebendo-a nos braços como quem queria dizer “Seja bem-vinda ao verdadeiro sucesso”. A garota não cabia em si de felicidade e incredulidade, pois enquanto estava acomodada em sua poltrona pediu aos deuses e aos céus para que não vencesse, por conta da timidez de ser reconhecida e ter que subir ao palco e por medo do que pensariam dela.  
Uma parte de si nunca ligou para o pensamento dos outros, porém aquela ocasião era algo diferente. Havia pessoas ali com o triplo de sua idade e com uma trajetória mais extensa e absurdamente famosa, então por que ela? Não queria sentir que estava levando para casa prêmios que não lhe pertenciam, que ela não merecia de alguma forma, mas estava feito. Era hora de agradecer e descer com todos eles em seus braços magros, e foi o que ela fez.  
Sorrindo de orelha a orelha até sentir seus músculos da boca tremendo, ela agradeceu no microfone, a voz completamente emocionada ecoando pelo local, e então desceu do palco, recebendo olhares e sorrisos de quem estava na plateia, até que a premiação se encerrou segundos depois e a garota se sentou em seu lugar. Trocou algumas palavras com as pessoas em volta de si e logo milhares de vozes se juntaram em coro; os convidados começaram a conversar e a rir e Billie nunca se sentiu tão deslocada, segurando aqueles prêmios e não tendo ninguém, de fato, para conversar e dizer o quanto aquilo tudo era lindo, mas que ela queria ir para casa.  
Observou os muitos artistas, até que seus olhos incrivelmente claros encontraram uma figura pequena e de certa forma impaciente levantando-se de uma vez de sua poltrona, o imenso vestido cinza dando ainda mais destaque para a sua dona. Não soube o que pensar, mas sentiu a garganta engolir em seco. Ela e Ariana Grande, a dona do vestido maravilhoso e deslumbrante, já se conheciam e trocaram palavras algumas vezes, mas não chegaram a se encontrar naquele evento e Billie se sentiu na obrigação de ir falar com a garota.  
A achava um talento nato, alguém que merecia todos os prêmios e todo o amor e respeito possíveis daquelas pessoas; precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ela fosse embora. Levantou-se de forma desajeitada, quase deixando os seus prêmios caírem, caminhando até Ariana, que afastava-se gradativamente, permitindo a Billie ver somente o seu famoso penteado a caracterizando e diferenciando das outras garotas que ainda estavam por ali. Praguejou mentalmente, pois mesmo estando com saltos altos e um vestido tão volumoso, Ariana andava muito rápido e estava quase sumindo de sua vista.  
Não vendo outra alternativa, apressou os passos por entre as pessoas e uma vez fora daquele auditório imenso, Billie respirou de forma rasa e cansada, reunindo sua coragem e chamando pela garota.  
— Ariana!  
Na mesma hora, Ariana interrompeu os seus passos e virou o rosto para trás, a enxergando, deixando Billie nervosa e corada, sem saber o motivo para aquilo mais uma vez. Ao ver a vencedora daquela noite se aproximar, Ariana virou todo o seu corpo na direção dela, olhos claros com escuros se fitando profundamente.  
— Oi.  
— Oi, Billie. — saudou Ariana, um pouco confusa por ter sido parada no meio do seu caminho rumo à limousine. — Tudo bem?  
Ainda respirando de forma dificultosa, Billie se concentrou naquele momento e estendeu para a garota um dos seus prêmios, sem se importar com qual era de fato. Ariana merecia todos eles, ela não estava preocupada em oferecer o que pertencia ao álbum do ano ou gravação do ano ou seja lá o que fosse. Ela só queria mostrar a outra que gostava do seu trabalho, a respeitava e que ela merecia tanto quanto ela mesma.  
— Eu acho que isso aqui é seu...  
Os olhos de Ariana recaíram para o objeto lustroso e bonito, imponente, e olhou de volta para Billie, sorrindo sem entender nada.  
— Como assim é meu? Foi você quem ganhou, você o mereceu, assim como todos os outros que estão aí... Aliás, você merece muito mais... — e de repente, Ariana levou sua mão esquerda até o rosto de Billie, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos lisos e bicolores da garota para trás da orelha dela.  
Billie corou fortemente, seus braços tremeram, não sabia como reagir e tampouco o que deveria falar para a garota, o seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. Jamais pensou que ouviria aquele tipo de coisa, parecia estar tendo um sonho muito estranho.  
— O-O quê...?  
— É isso mesmo, eu sei que você ouviu, meu bem. — sorriu Ariana, já acariciando as pontas dos cabelos – macios, pôde reparar –, de Billie. — Se quiser, eu posso te mostrar o que mais você merece... Posso te mostrar que Deus é uma mulher.  
Oh sim, com certeza ela fazia referência a própria música intitulada de “God Is a Woman”, que Billie ouviu tantas vezes e gostava bastante. Mas o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo? Será que era... Não, não podia ser! Seria...?  
— E-Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu after...  
— Ah, meu amor, eu desistiria de qualquer after por você.  
O coração de Billie deu um solavanco tão forte que ela até perdeu um pouco do ar; sorriu de forma nervosa, percebendo que o olhar de Ariana havia mudado, não era mais algo somente profundo e curioso, mas sim devastador e predatório, podia-se dizer.  
— E então, o que acha? Podemos beber e conversar, ficar mais à vontade... Eu já estava cansada disso aqui. — ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, esperando a resposta de Billie.  
— B-Bom, t-tudo bem, eu vou com você. — não sabia realmente se aquilo era tudo o que queria dizer ou se desejava ir com Ariana, mas aquela garota despertou algo em si que não sabia nomear.  
Não suportaria pensar no que aquela noite teria sido se não fosse com ela e entrasse naquele carro.


End file.
